Full Moon
by overglow
Summary: Marceline is having nightmares almost everyday and not going so well on college, but she want to start a band and cannot concentrate in anything but her music. When she and Bonnibel cross paths Marceline starts to learn several things about her inner self, her music and friendship.


She was running out of the forest with her hair almost dried out because of the cutting wind. The boots were still soaked and heavy because of the mud, which had spread everywhere. Thunders grew louder even if distant from there. She looked back once and saw nothing but the trees she had passed.

" _Guess I'm safe now."_ She thought quietly as she stopped running. Then she looked a second time and an immeasurable dark cloud with a face of an animal stood right in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to defend herself from a possible attack.

* * *

A loud sound made her slowly open the eyes, she then noticed that she actually lying in her own bed upside down. The sound of the alarm clock was disturbing – two beeps in almost half a second, every second. Marceline knew the tempo.

She got up and hit the clock with a hand as she walked into the washroom. It was almost eight in the morning and she was late as usual. After a quick bath, she dressed in a hurry – red flannel shirt with a grey top and the first crumpled jeans she saw, all to cover her pale white skin the best she could. And of course, the most bad-ass sunglasses she could find. She also took her bass already inside its case and left the house.

In her way to the college she went humming a few unknown melodies she had been working on. "Perhaps I can start a band this year still" she thought as she arrived on the campus.

The last band she played with didn't had good chemistry together, but there she had met Keila, the best guitarist Marceline had ever seen – they planned to rock people's brain out together.

Keila had light brown skin, a big black puffy hair and pointy ears – Marceline often compared her to an elf because of it. She was very confident in herself and her skills and liked to wear a green dress almost as a uniform.

Even though she was younger than Marceline, she was already dating a guy for about a couple years now. Marceline never cared enough about Keila's boyfriend to know – or even remember – his name. She always referred to him as "the Guy".

In her way to the classroom she found the couple together in the lobby but went right past them or she would lose the first class. She sat on the chair closest to the side and back wall.

"Yo Bongo!" she exclaimed while fist-bumping her mate in the front desk. Bongo was a big fan of the Led Zeppelin and also a killer drummer. He is short and chubby, white with a short hair and a goatee. They wanted to start a band together but the plans were still plans.

"What's up Marceline!" he began with a smiley face. "Got a sick set up for my drums this weekend, you need to check that out!"

She smirked in triumph. "I totally will" knowing that she would not. Her grades were awful and going downhill because she would rather play the bass all day long than sit down a few hours to try harder.

The professor entered the class and the conversation ended there. Marceline wasn't paying much attention and was a bit sleepy, but she made sure to take a few notes this time.

* * *

She got up carrying some books and went straight to the cafeteria after the class. Her mind was elsewhere.

"One with double sugar, please." Bonnibel asked nicely with a smile to the employee. "Thank you." She straightened the books to carry the super sweet coffee along.

The finals were almost a month away and she wanted another perfect score to end the year in the brightest way possible. Walking fast down the hall back to the classroom while holding both the books and the coffee was a perfect setup to something horrible.

"What have you done?! My bass!" she heard a girl screaming as she was recovering from the sudden bumping and checked the damage. "My books! It's over now!"

"Can't you see where you're going?" Marceline frowned with a deep expression of disapproval.

"You can't carry this thing around like this! It's dangerous!" the girl with pink hair answered restlessly. "And you have ruined my books." She added. The books pages turned from white to several shades of brown. Making it difficult to even read some pages.

Marceline was wiping the coffee out of her bass in a hurry, but seemed to calm down a little a minute after noticing that her bass would survive the sugar overdose. "Hey, I'm sorry about your books, 'kay? I had a tough night" She lowered her eyebrows eventually forming an almost friendly face.

"Here, take mine." She concluded she didn't want to, but it would be the perfect excuse to stay playing the bass the rest of the week. "They are not in good condition as yours were, but hey, you can still read yeah?"

Bonnibel almost blushed but kept the composure. "I'm sorry about your axe as well" realising it was important to the pale gal. "Let me know when you want your books back." She finished with gratitude.

Marceline definitely didn't want them back. She wanted to go home to take a nap or something like that. Bonnibel wanted to check the library as soon as possible. They said goodbye and went on with their day.


End file.
